


Never Love At All

by Orange_Hollow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kitsune - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmates - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Hollow/pseuds/Orange_Hollow
Summary: One otherwise ordinary day, Charlie finds a man in his basement who really shouldn't be there. Even more peculiar; the man claims to be Newt Scamander from 1920's, sent to the future by a distressed kitsune.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this comes from me and my friend (who chose to stay anonymous) talking about how Newt and Charlie both love magical creatures and the possibilities of just how they could meet. And well, then this story was born.
> 
> To the readers of my other fic, worry not, you should get an update soon-ish.
> 
> As always, this is beta'd by my amazingly patient husband, but that said, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Deep in the forest of Hoia Bacu in Romania, hidden from muggles and wizarding kind alike, behind the great trees and lush hills, spread further than eye could see and seeped with magic, was the largest sanctuary for dragons.

Charlie Weasley had worked there for years now and thought that nothing could surprise him. He had seen many magical creatures, dragonic and otherwise. He had seen dragons that towered above the trees act like puppies, playing with birds. He had seen them tear apart wizards and witches who weren't careful enough. He had seen the wonder of the muggle world and their machines that flew without magic. He had seen a terrible war.

All of that and the current situation was still strange, albeit more normal than others and had Charlie utterly confused.

See, there was someone in his house. Now, that itself shouldn't be strange, except Charlie's house was in the middle of a heavily spelled forest, the house - a small cabin, really - was charmed to alarm Charlie if anyone approached it. And well, no-one could apparate within the forest. 

Yet somehow, there was someone in Charlie's basement, making a ruckus. That, had never happened before.

With his wand out, Charlie flung open the hatch and sent a ball of light to float at the ceiling of the basement.

"Identify yourself", Charlie commanded with his best authority voice. The one he used on the smugglers who thought it was a good idea to try and steal eggs from their dragons.

There in the dirt of his basement, was sitting a man, holding his hand against the light and coughing his lungs out. Charlie descended to the basement, staying at the end of the steps, a few meters away from the intruder.

"Very sorry", the man managed between his coughs. He was maybe in his late twenties or early thirties, with a mess of a light brown hair and a blue muggle coat that was almost grey with all the dust clinging to it. "Dust, just-"

Another fit of coughs wrecked the man's body, his eyes watering, The man reached for something, a wand on the ground next to him, but before he could reach it, it was already in Charlie's hand.

"Just for", the man wheezed, gesturing to himself and the room. With a sigh Charlie took pity on the man and flicked his wand, the dust danced away, leaving the man blinking on the ground. A small smile covered the man's lips, but he did not make direct eye contact. "Would water be horribly rude of me to ask?"

The man's voice sounded strained, like sandpaper, so Charlie summoned a glass of water, levitating it to the man who drank it thirstily.

"Thank you", the man said with a hint of smile on his face. He still wasn't really making eye contact, it was more like he was looking at Charlie's shoulder, only glancing at the red head's eyes. "My name is Newt Scamander."

Newt Scamander? As in _THE_ Newt Scamander. Just how hard did this man fall into Charlie's basement?

"Your full name and occupation?" Charlie asked, still pointing his wand at the man, tightly gripping the man's. The man frowned, but complied.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander", the man said slowly. "I am a magizoologist. Now, would you mind telling me where I am?"

The man, 'Newt', glanced around at the many herbs and ingredients Charlie stored for potions in the basement.

"You are in Romania", Charlie said after a while. "And you are not Newt Scamander. Mr. Scamander is over a hundred years old."

The man's gaze snapped back to Charlie. Newt, or whoever the man was, tilted his head in confusion, opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Slowly, a look of excitement and wonder crossed his features. He was now making full eye contact.

"I was right!" he exclaimed, stumbling to his feat. "What year is it?"

Well, that surely was a strange question. And wow, the man was at least a head taller than Charlie.

"2004", Charlie answered slowly, what was the man on about? Maybe Charlie should just knock the man out and take him to the authorities?

"The kitsune!" the man exclaimed with a bright smile. "I had this theory that kitsunes can, they can transport themselves and others through time. I was in Romania, trying to rescue this one that had been captured by some-some, bad, bad people and I finally got to where it was kept in a basement and it was scared. It must have sent me to the future!"

Charlie nodded slowly. Okay, the whole "kitsunes can send people through time" was right, he had read about it in Mr. Scamander's books but... no. This couldn't be the real Newt Scamander from the past.

"No, see", 'Newt' exclaimed and took a step closer to Charlie who raised his wand in warning. "This proves I'm right! It was 1928 for me just a few minutes ago!"

"You do know that I can't believe you, right?" Charlie asked the man. Although, personally meeting Mr. Scamander would be a dream come true, he couldn't believe what this man was saying. "And you are in a protected forest. I need to get you out of here."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry", 'Newt' said, quickly brushing dust off of his jacket. "However I... I do need to get back... somehow."

"Fine", Charlie said and lowered his wand. Somehow he couldn't believe that this rabbity man was dangerous. Insane possibly, but not harmful. "Come on upstairs and I can floo you to someone who can help you."

Charlie made 'Newt' climb the stairs first, following behind the man and closing the hatch. When he emerged, 'Newt' was looking around the cabin, at all the books on the bookshelf. Charlie pocketed the man's wand, not willing to give it back yet.

"My books!" he exclaimed happily, pointing at Charlie's collection of ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_.' "I write so many?"

"Uhh, yes... there are many", Charlie answered slowly. 'Newt's' gaze moved to the book that was open on the armchair and Charlie could feel his face turn as red as his hair. "That's uhh... my sister gave me that."

'Newt' looked back at Charlie, his hand hovering over Charlie's ' _Theories Of Soulmates; Are They Real?_ '. And sure, maybe he really didn't get it from Ginny, maybe he was a romantic at heart, but this man claiming to be Newt Scamander couldn't really judge Charlie.

"Oh that's fine", 'Newt' said with a strange look on his face."I believe in soulmates. My parents were."

"You know there's no way to prove that, right?" Charlie argued even though he wasn't sure why. "Anyone can say they are soulmates, but nobody knows if that's a real thing or not."

"They knew", the other man said, nodding his head like there was no question about it. "They said I'd know too. I should. Sounds terryfying that I could walk right past them on the street. I had hoped they'd find a way for everyone to find their's by - by now."

There was a wistful note to his voice and sure, Charlie understood that. Who didn't want to find their soulmate? Charlie would love to be able to bring some bloke home to his parents and proudly say "Mom, dad, this is my soulmate."

"We are getting off track, I need to get you out of here", Charlie said, gesturing to his fireplace.

"Well, actually", 'Newt' started and Charlie sighed. Why couldn't the man just go? "I was wondering if you could help me? Time travel... it can have devastating effects, so I uhh maybe it'd be best to not - not get too many people involved?"

"I can't help you", Charlie said, but even he could hear his resolve crumbling. In his defense, no-one would be able to resist those shining blue eyes and the little head tilt and that small, almost vulnerable smile. "Hey really, I'm just a dragon trainer, how-"

"Really?" 'Newt' interrupted with a bright smile. "I used to train dragons!"

"Yes I know", Charlie said with a sigh. "I mean, I know Mr. Scamander trained dragons."

There was a smile on Newt's face as he turned to observe Charlie's cabin again.

"I don't know how to help you, I really don't", Charlie tried to explain. "All of my knowledge of kitsunes and time travel comes from those books! And I still don't believe you really are Mr. Scamander."

"Just Newt is fine", the brunet said with a carefree smile as he pulled one of the books from the shelf. Then he frowned and looked at Charlie. "And I don't think you introduced yourself."

"Charlie. Charlie Weasley, but you know what", Charlie said and raised his hands in surrender. He couldn't fight the man. "Fine, read through the books, I'm making something to eat."

Newt smiled that timid smile of his and nodded, sitting down to read. With a shake Charlie moved to the kitchen side of the cabin. He might have learned the habit to cook and bake when he was stressed from his mother.

For the next few minutes, Charlie busied himself with making some simple meatloaf, stealing glances at Newt and the books piling next to the man as he pulled one after another from the shelf.

"Did I make any difference?" Newt suddenly asked from behind Charlie, making the red head almost drop the plates he had been floating to the table. Newt chuckled slightly at Charlie's colorful curses. "All the books and - I mean, did it make any difference? For them, for the - the creatures."

Charlie studied the man, the guarded but hopeful expression, how he was pulled taught, moving his hands nervously.

"Yes", Charlie answered eventually, when Newt's face started to fall. "You can study the care of magical creatures in Hogwarts now."

Why was Charlie going along with this man's weird fantasy? Was it because he wanted it to be true?

A wonderful smile spread on Newt's lips and Charlie couldn't help but smile with him. 

"Thank you", Newt said and stepped back again, but didn't go back to the couch.

"Yeah, it's uhh... fine", Charlie said and floated the rest of the cutlery and food to the table. "Food's done."

Newt sat by the table, curiously observing Charlie. 

"So you train dragons", he stated, or really, asking for more information.

"Yes, this is actually the Romanian dragon sanctuary. "Charlie explained and put his hand on the other man's shoulder to keep him still when it looked like he might run out of the door to see the dragons. "No, you may not see them. You aren't actually allowed to be in here."

Newt looked a bit sullen, but sat back down and started to eat.

"Your, I mean, Mr. Scamander's, whatever, books are kind of the reason for what I do", Charlie said, purely to bring that smile back on Newt's lips. And that itself was weird. Charlie was usually pretty slow to warm up to people. Sure he was always polite, but he was reserved. His mother sometimes called him shy.

"Really?" Newt asked, a smile that made his eyes wrinkle was now plastered on his face. He was rocking a bit, like some sort of little dance of happiness.

"Yeah", Charlie said, knowing that his face was awfully red. "I mean, I read the books a lot when I was kid. Hell, the first one I read so much all the pages fell off, and I cried until my father fixed it."

"I'm glad", Newt said in a small, almost husky voice and Charlie had to swallow and blink his eyes rabidly to keep a clear head.

They ate in silence for a while, with Charlie being hyper aware of the presence of this man next to him. All in all, Newt wasn't so bad. Charlie was still quite sure he was crazy, there was something adorable about the man. Something that made Charlie want to hug him and never let go. 

After Charlie cast a spell on the dishes to clean them, they both sat down to study Charlie's books for anything helpful. To be fair, Charlie's collection wasn't anything to boast about, but he did have all of Mr. Scamander's books and quite a few books on spells, potions and herbs of different kinds.

"There's nothing", Charlie said after hours of reading and leaned back with a frustrated sigh.

"I - I think, maybe I didn't write it all", Newt said, rubbing his eyes. He was starting to get tired, they both were. The sun had set quite a long time ago.

"Then... you would be the only one who knows", Charlie pointed out with a frustrated sigh. "We can't just walk up to Mr. Scamander and ask for his research into kitsunes, now can we?"

"Maybe..." Newt said with a frown. "I would always be willing to help someone in trouble. Maybe - maybe you can talk to me? The me in this time? I can't meet myself, but you can!"

"And what do I say?" Charlie asked with a cocked brow. "'Oh, Mr. Scamander, I met a man who claims to be a younger version of you, can you help me send him back in time?'"

"Well, no", Newt said with a frown. "I don't... I have no precedence for this, but maybe we could, uhhh... just say you met someone who was sent through time? I'm sure I will help!"

Charlie thought for a while, staring at the rug.

"But... wouldn't you recognize me?" he asked Newt. Since when had he believed this was actually Newt Scamander? Why? Why did he believe? "I mean, I know it would be years for him, but I'd remember the bloke I met in the future..."

"I'll remember you", Newt said with a sure tone. "That should help. I'll remember you and help!"

"Are you sure about th-"

"Yes I'm sure", Newt interrupted, starting to get irritated now. "My case. I dropped my case with all my creatures. I have to get back to them!"

Newt's case. It was legendary, of course and Charlie felt dumb for not thinking about it earlier.

"Yeah", Charlie said finally, nodding. "Of course. It's late, but I'll go first thing in the morning. I'll find your, his address tomorrow."

Newt gave Charlie another one of those smiles that made the red head's heart skip a beat.

_____

Charlie woke up early that morning and for a second all he worried about was getting up and facing another day of trying not get eaten by dragons, but then he heard a shuffle from somewhere in his cabin. 

Newt. Newt Scamander from the past was currently sleeping on his couch.

With a curse Charlie got up and went to the loo, determined to ignore Newt for now. When he came back, Newt was sitting on the couch, fully dressed and the blanket folded neatly next to him.

"Morning", Charlie said groggily while tying up his long hair. It was past his shoulders now and his mother would scream and chase him with a shearing spell if she saw it.

"Morning", Newt said, unnaturally awake and alert for this early. Then again, he was in a strange place, away from his creatures. Newt must have been so worried, no matter how chipper he looked.

"Okay, so the plan is that I get myself to London, go to the ministery and talk to my sister-in-law. She's really smart so she might be able to help", Charlie explained, tiredly cooking some eggs and bacon and toast. "If not, I'm sure she can find the old-you's address and I can go talk to him-you."

Hopefully Hermione wouldn't start complaining about laws and whatnots... Maybe it'd be best to just ask for the address.

"Thank you", Newt said, sitting on the table and graciously accepting some breakfast. "For doing all of this for me."

"Hey, my mother would have my ear if I didn't help you", Charlie said with a wave of his hand and a red face. He wasn't awake enough for Newt's brilliant smile.

They ate in a comfortable silence and after it, Charlie changed into muggle clothes, dark jeans and a black hoody. The clothes seemed to amuse Newt.

"Oi, these are normal muggle clothes", Charlie defended himself. He knew very well that he wasn't dressed weirdly like most witches and wizards. He spent enough time retrieving dragons eggs and hatchlings from muggle areas.

"Oh I'm sure", Newt said and there was a playful shade to his smile. "It just looks rather... plain."

"That is how muggles dress now", Charlie huffed and gestured towards Newt. "They don't wear that many layers anymore. I might need to travel through muggle towns."

Newt just chuckled walking up to Charlie and pulling on a cord of Charlie's hood playfully. 

"Don't mess my clothes, mate", Charlie said indignantly and pulled the cord back from Newt who just chuckled. Charlie started to berate the man, but when he looked up at the much taller man, he was lost for words. 

There was something in Newt's eyes, a question that Charlie had no answer to.

"Be careful out there", Newt said quietly, that weird look in his eyes. It was like he was trying to see into Charlie's soul.

"I will", Charlie whispered, his heart thrumming in his ears.

"Thank you", Newt whispered as quietly, but then he stepped back, averting his gaze again.

"Right uhm", Charlie cleared his throat. "Here, your wand."

Newt tilted his head, clearly surprised that Charlie was giving him his wand back. He took it with a small smile.

"No-one should come here", Charlie continued. "The area is warded against the dragons so you don't have to worry about them either. I will be back in a couple hours."

With a small wave from Newt, Charlie threw down the floo powder and he wasn't home anymore.

_________

It took almost an hour for Charlie to get to the ministery, fifteen minutes to find Hermione and a ten to convince her to find Mr. Scamander's address for him. He knew he was being dodgy and Hermione was very suspicious, but he promised that he would explain it later. He decided he would try Mr. Scamander first and if that didn't work out, then he'd go to Hermione.

Two hours after leaving his cabin, Charlie was finally standing at Mr. Scamander's front door. Mr. Scamander lived alone, had never married and had no children. Charlie felt a bit bad for him...

Taking a deep breath, Charlie lifted his hand to knock, but stilled before his knuckles touched the wood.

What if he was mistaken? What if this was just some hallucination? What if Newt wasn't really who he said he was? Was he making a big mistake? He knew the dragons were safe, Newt wouldn't be able to get through the wards to them but...

"Are you going to just stand there?" an irritated voice called out to him. Charlie whipped around so fast that he almost fell down. Behind him, at Mr. Scamander's front gate, stood an old man. His hair was white and his shoulders hunched, but his eyes were the same. They were the same sparkly blue as the man in Charlie's cabin, if not darker with experience. "Well?"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Scamander", Charlie apologized as the old man pushed past him with no recognition in his eyes. Mr. Scamander left the door open behind him, so Charlie took that as permission to follow.

"Are you a reporter?" Mr. Scamander asked when they were inside. He sat in a comfy armchair and Charlie took a seat across from him on a couch. This Newt, Mr. Scamander was grumpier and somehow more... cynical, than the man Charlie knew.

"No", Charlie said and swallowed. Right, of course Newt wouldn't remember him. "My name is Charlie Weasley, I came to ask for your help."

"A Weasley, huh", Mr. Scamander said in his scraggy voice. "I went to school with one or two of yous."

"Ah yes", Charlie said, rubbing his arms on his legs. "Anyways, yesterday, I met someone who had been sent to a different time by a kitsune. You wrote about them in one of your books, but you never said how one would get back. I was wondering... is there anything you left out of your books?"

Mr. Scamander regarded Charlie for a while, making the red head a bit uncomfortable. He couldn't help but notice that Mr. Scamander didn't seem to smile.

"Yeah, I think I have something", Mr. Scamander said and got up, gesturing for Charlie to wait. He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a stack of parchment that he handed to Charlie. "Here. There's a recipe for a potion that will undo a kitsune's spell. It's simple. I wrote it..."

Mr. Scamander paused and frowned.

"Mr. Scamander?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Oh, worry not lad, I'm old, my memory isn't what it used to be", Mr. Scamander said and sat back down. He didn't seem _that_ old, not for a wizard anyways. "Can't remember anymore when I wrote all that. Must have been years ago. I haven't looked at all that since..."

Mr. Scamander halted again and there was a frustrated frown on his face. He was angry he couldn't remember.

"Thank you, Mr. Scamander", Charlie said quietly. Mr. Scamander just grunted and waved his hand.

"Go get that friend of yours to the correct time before something bad happens", Mr. Scamander dismissed Charlie.

When Charlie left, he could feel the old man's eyes tracking him, assessing him.

____

"Did you find anything?" were the first words out of Newt's mouth when Charlie finally got back.

"Yes", Charlie said with a bright smile, waving the stack of parchment in the air. Newt was right there, right in front of him with that smile of his, looking down at Charlie. He was so close, so close that Charlie could, if he just tiptoed-

"Thank you", Newt whispered and suddenly his mouth was on Charlie's. The world fell from under them and there was nothing, just them. A feeling of warm and _right_ settled somewhere in the far reaches of Charlie's mind and-

Newt pulled back, surprise and alarm clear on his face.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No", Charlie interrupted him. All the parchment was scattered on the floor. "It's fine."

Without a word Charlie leaned down to gather the notes, not looking at Newt. It was a mistake, Newt was just happy. It didn't mean anything. Newt wouldn't even remember him in the future.

"Here", Charlie said, handing the notes to Newt. "According to Mr. Scamander it's simple. There's a recipe for a potion that will undo the kitsune's magic and return you to your time."

"Thank you, Charlie", Newt said with a soft smile, but there was something there, hidden behind that smile. Charlie wish he'd known what it was.

"Oh, nothing, it's fine", Charlie said as Newt walked to the table to spread the parchments there and started studying the potion. 

_________

They worked in near silence, only speaking when necessary. It was interesting to watch Newt so focused on something, fascinating, really. At no point, did Newt ask about his life here in the future. He probably didn't want to know. Charlie wouldn't. And Charlie wouldn't even know how to tell the man he had no family, no-one to love.

The potion really was simple. Charlie had almost all of the ingredients in his basement, only missing one ingredient. Something from the kitsune that performed the spell. It took them a while but they finally found an orange hair in the basement. They could only hope it was the kitsune's, that it had traveled here with Newt.

And so, they had the potion and Newt was ready to leave.

"Thank you, Charlie", Newt said quietly, looking at the small vial that held the potion. "I don't know how to repay you."

"It was my pleasure, Newt", Charlie said with a smile. His throat hurt and clearing it didn't help.

"I'll never forget you", Newt said with that surety of his and all Charlie did was smile. Newt didn't know, but that was fine. Charlie wasn't important.

With a deep fortifying breath, Newt drowned the potion. For a while, nothing happened, but then - then he started to glow.

"It's working", Newt said with a bright smile. He looked at Charlie and his smile fell to something heartbroken. "Charlie, I wish I could take you with me. I have to go back, but... I think - I think you are m-"

There was a bright flash, a strong current and then he was gone.

Charlie's hand was outstretched, grasping at the empty air.

"Newt?" Charlie asked with a small voice. There was something dark and hollow in his heart now. The whole world felt _wrong_. With a small sob Charlie fell to his knees. Why did it hurt so much?

In front of him, on the ground, there was a parchment. It must have fallen out of sight when Charlie dropped the notes. It was smaller than the ones they had been studying, written in an unfamiliar hand.

Feeling empty, Charlie picked it up.

 _For forgetting a broken hear_ , it read with large letters. What followed were instructions for potions and under it, a warning. _This potion is irreversible and should be carefully considered. This will erase all memory of your love, even the true love of a soulmate. It will not erase the pain of losing love, but it will make you forget it, if only a little. Your heart will always be in pain, but with this, you may not feel it as strongly. Be warned, for a heart that has forgotten it's love, may never love again. Drink this potion and you might never love another for the rest of your life. My friend, please remember, ''Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.'_

**Author's Note:**

> My husband called me names for writing this...
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> \- The name comes from the poem "In Memoriam A.H.H" By Alfred, Lord Tennyson. A snipped of the poem is at the end too.
> 
> \- I don't know if the location of the sanctuary is mentioned somewhere, but I chose Hoia Bacu because it is a supposedly haunted forest where weird things happen. Sounds like a magical place to me...
> 
> \- I read somewhere (for the life of me can't find it) that kitsunes are sometimes believed to be able to manipulate time and space so I just kinda went with it.


End file.
